Into The Fray! The Rumble Has Begun!
by Nariel Seregon
Summary: What happens when an aspiring American teenaged writer from real life enters the world of School Rumble? Will she be able to survive the insane that happen? HarryXOC, KarasumaXOC, other couples included here, rated for violence, language, and lemons later
1. Chapter One!

_**Okay! This is Aubree The Crazed with the newest version of "Into The Fray! The Rumble Begins!"……only now it's "Into The Fray! The Rumble Has Begun!" since the other version won't go off of the fanfiction list for some reason……Well, anyway, thanks to someone (not mentioning any names) giving me the greatest ideas, I've decided to do these things:**_

_**Have more couples in here, like TenmaXHarima, YakumoXHanai, ImadoriXKaren, AsouXSarah (just out there for fun xD), and maybe even a few more!**_

_**I now have more people for my OC, Dylan, to fall in love with, the first is the blonde mystery Harry McKenzie (is that his name? The blonde with the sunglasses in class 2-D?), then there is Karasuma :D**_

_**Okay, I hope you don't decide to kill me with the couple choices, so enjoy? o.o**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_Chapter One! Enter The Heroine!_**

_"**Gaaaaah……..crap!"**_

Dylan Sommers rolled out of her bed and onto the floor as her dog ran in and jumped onto her as she was on the ground, licking the brunette's face then going after her ears. "AAAAAAAAAAAHH! NOT THERE, NOT THERE!!! OKAY, **OUT**!" She yelled, attempting to chase her dog Nora out of her room. It took about five minutes before she finally got the dog out and sighed, flumping down into her chair at her desk and muttering something about hating to wake up this early.

Let's take some time and talk about Dylan. She is an aspiring 17 year old writer, with long brown hair and sapphire blue eyes that always seemed to glitter ion the sun. She was pretty tall for a girl, but still shorter than a guy, about 5'6", and people were extremely surprised when they found out that she was only 100lbs on the dot. Her personality is almost as bright as the sun itself, but there are rare times where she could get a really bad mood and completely snap, yelling at almost everything and everyone. She is very protective of her friends and would do anything for them, litterally. She has the most talent out of most people in her school, being able to climb practically anything if she really wanted to and is the most active person in school. She is always seen running about, multitasking so much stuff that sometimes she just collapses in the middle of the hallway before getting right back up and finishing what she started. She has an obssession with anything Japanese, from food to songs to anime to even guys and would do anything to go to Japan, if she only had a passport. So she was stuck in PA for the time being, though she didn't really mind since it was peaceful there.

She yawned and slumped out of her room into the kitchen, grabbing the cup of coffee from off the counter and walked into the living room. She plopped onto the couch and turned on the TV to find out that in was…….8:00AM!!??

"WAAAAAAAAAHHH! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL! DAMMIT!" She freaked, then as soon as she was about to leave, a piece of paper caught her attention. She picked it up and read it.

_Dear Dylan,_

_We let you sleep a little longer since there was no school today._

_Please do the dishes and take out the trash before we come home._

_We both read your short story and we know that you will become a great writer!_

_Good luck with the new story that you are working on! We can't wait to read it!_

_Lots of love,_

_Mom and Grandma_

The brunette sighed contently. _At least I can type the book in peace now…_she thought, smiling as she walked back into her room and plopped herself back out at her desk, turning on her laptop and getting ready to rack her brains out of ideas. So far, she didn't get anywhere, so it helped her concentrate when she turned on her Japanese music. "Maple Gunman" by An Café had her dancing in her seat while typing, but she got bored easily and went into her mom's room, turning on the TV and flipping to the On Demand! Channel. After it loaded completely, she pressed a few bittuns on the remote and chose to watch her favorite anime, School Rumble.

After half an hour, as she was dancing to the ending credits, she slipped on one of her mother's random items lying of the floor and hit her head on the TV. She yelped as pain shot from the back of her head the the middle and down her back and cursed lightly, not being able to move and waiting for the stars to stop dancing the rumba. Then the headache started and she slowly began to black out. The last thing she saw was Karasuma looking down at the ground, his attention caught by something unknown.

As she opened her eyes, she sat up and groaned. The headache was still there, but not as bad as before, but that wasn't what she was worrying about at the moment. Only one thought was actually able to make a presense in her brian…..

_I get the feeling that I'm no longer in PA……..but in School Rumble!_

Her sapphire hues stared up at the sky for a moment, then she looked around. It seemed that she had landed at the front enterance gate near the school, and gingerly felt her head, relieved that the pain was finally gone.

"Hello over there~!" A peppy voice shouted over her, and she looked up to see a happy looking girl with long black hair and bluish gray eyes and a kind, happy-go-lucky smile.

"Uhhhh…..hi?" The brunette replied weakly, a little startled and looked over as three other girls walked over.

One had short blue hair and gray eyes, but any guy would immediately say that she had big breasts, which wasn't untrue in the least, but Dylan didn't swing that way. The other girl, one who had an air of slight smugness about her, had long blonde hair tied into two long pony tails and golden eyes. She looked like a princess, and if she wasn't then she was damn rich. The last girl was by far Dylan's favorite. She hair short red hair and pale blue eyes, and she was the quietest one as well as, the brunette realized, the most sane of the group.

"Hey, Tenma, who's this?" the one with the blonde hair asked, gesturing over to the brunette, who suddenly realized that she was staring and quickly looked somewhere else. She really hated to be rude.

"Not sure, what's your name?" the ravenette, named Tenma, asked, making Dylan smile.

"My name is Dylan Sommers, and it's nice to meet you all!" The brunette said, her eyes sparkling, "What are your names?" She asked excitedly.

"I'm Tenma!" The ravenette announced.

"My name's Mikoto!" The blunette said with a peace sign.

"I'm Eri, and don't forget it~!" the blonde said with a smile and a wink, making Dylan have an anime sweat drop.

"I am Akira…" said the redhead, and Dylan confirmed that this one was the sanest one of the group.

After they introdiced each other, Dylan became a fast friend. They each walked into their classroom after they happily exclaimed (AN: rather loudly, I might add) that Dylan was int heir class. The first thing that Dylan wanted to do was to get out of there and into a safe place, for when she walked in, the first person she saw was the most gorgeous blonde male ever. He wore sunglasses that seemed to hide a lot about him, but as she heard him talk, he had a deep and seductive voice that could melt every nerve in her body (AN: she has a rather active imagination). He, however, was in class 2-D, class 2-C's rival. She shook her head vigorously to get any thoughts out of her head and sat down at her seat, turning to talk to Tenma, Mikoto, Eri, and Akira since she sat in the seat next to the blunette. Her sapphires hues stared about the room for a moment before something caught her eye, making her almost fall out of her seat. The blonde male was sitting RIGHT NEXT TO HER, talking to another person about something that she didn't really care about.

After a fews hours of school, it was Gym class. Dylan jumped up and whooped, she always loved Gym, but it seemed that everyone excpt her and Tenma were tense.

She found out the reason pretty quickly.

Class 2-D was in the Gym Room as well, glaring at 2-C like they were going to kill them with their stares. The phrase "If looks could kill…" finally made sense, and Dylan did a facepalm for it.

"Now then…" Haruki Hanai stated, looking around with his galsses hiding his eyes, "Who wants to try to run up this wall?"

Everyone groaned, Hanai had a thing for making Gym the hardest thing to do. They were extremely surprised when Dylan volunteered. "I will."

Hanai nodded and stepped out of the way. Harry gazed over at the brunette and bet with one of his friends that the girl was going to make it.

Dylan got onto her toes, then she ran at the wall. When she got close enough, she used her hands to push up the wall and soon she was running up the wall like an animal, meaning on all fours, which was her specialty. She then dropped back down and landed on her hands and feet, getting up to applause from not only 2-C, but some people from 2-D were also clapping despite themselves.

Finally, school ended and Dylan said good-bye to the others, walking to what was now her new home. When she got in, it looked exactly like her old one, except no parents. She smiled and layed down into her futon-like bed and thought of the how much fun she had today.

She drifted off to sleep, and she was excited about what was going to happen the next day…….

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**So, I hope that this was an interesting chapter!**_

_**Coming up next in Into The Fray! The Rumble Begins!: Chapter Two! Survival At School! Trapped In The Cafeteria!**_

_**See you next time!!!**_

_**~Aubree The Crazed**_


	2. Chapter Two!

_**Hey there everyone! This is Aubree The Crazed with the second chapter!**_

_**Well, strange things have happened during the week, but they are going to be shown here xD**_

_**Well, I finally think that I have a good idea (or good ideas) to put into this, and this chapter is also based off of what happened to me when I was in middle school X.x**_

_**Well, enjoy this chapter!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_Chapter Two! Survival At School! Trapped In The Cafeteria!_**

The next day found the group at the entrance gate, talking to each other about what might happen today during school. "I hope that Harima's going to be okay…" Tenma muttered, since the male was beat up. Not surprising, really.

"Yeah, or he'll see to it that we don't forget it!" Mikoto yelled out, making Eri and Dylan both have anime sweat drops.

"I don't think that he's going to do that, not if we're Tenma's friends," the brunette pointed out, nodding a little at the information.

"Well, let's get to class," Akira said in her calm tone, and everyone nodded.

In the class, Dylan almost got to her seat when she heard someone call out her name. She blinked and turned around, only wanting to turn back when she realized that it was the blonde mystery Harry.  
"Y-yes…?" She asked timidly, poking her fingers together.

"I saw what you did yesterday during Gym…" he mused, a hint of a smirk on his handsome features, making Dylan blush even more as he continued, "I bet one of the guys that you were able to make it. I won."

"Th-that's good for you, then!" Dylan squeaked, she has never been this nervous near a guy she's liked before. _What the hell is wrong with me!? _She yelled at herself in her head, wanting to slam it on something.

Harry smirked again, "See you later….."

Dylan just nodded dumbly, and as he disappeared, she went to the wall and immediately rammed her head into it. She sat down.

"What was that?" Eri asked, blinking in astonishment at her brunette friend who now looked like she was supporting a tomato on her forehead.

"Oh, nothing, just being me!"

It was lunchtime, and the wall-meet-head moment was taking its toll on Dylan, making the brunette pass out. No one could wake her.

"Should we just leave her here?" Tenma asked, worried for her brunette friend, and the other three nodded.

"Just as long as she wakes up, she should be fine…" Akira stated, but Tenma wasn't convinced. Thankfully, for Eri, Mikoto, and Akira, Tenma forgot about it when she saw her favorite snack.

A few hours later found the brunette waking up in the cafeteria, though something was different about. She looked around only to realize that it was dark. "Eh………….? What the…………..where the hell am I?" She asked herself, getting up and feeling around.

She immediately noticed that, once her eyes adjusted to the dark, she was still in the school cafeteria. _I fell asleep here? How? Why didn't anyone wake me up? AND WHY WON'T THE DAMN DOOR OPEN!!!??? _The brunette mentally screamed to herself, pushing and pulling at the door with all of her might, which wasn't much. A few minutes after trying, she collapsed into an exhausted heap onto the floor in front of the door, not noticing a sleeping bag near it.

"I'm trapped here…….and I'm getting hungry," She muttered to herself, then sat onto the floor and scratched the back of her as her stomach made a "Grrrrrrerawr" noise. She looked around, wondering if this place had some of those little cracker packs like her old school did. The brunette got up onto her knees (since for some reason, her hunger prevented her from standing up fully) and crawled slowly towards the kitchen doors. She was able to get through them and found what she was looking for and a few more. Instead of the cracker packs, Dylan grabbed a red delicious apple from one of the bowls and munched on it.

She finally crawled out of the kitchen, suddenly noticing the sleeping bag. She tilted her head to the side, a confused expression flitting across her pale face as she watched it. To her horror, it shifted.

"OH MY GOD, A HAUNTED SLEEPING BAG!!!!!" She yelled a bit too overdramatically, for in the midst of flailing her arms around, she toppled herself over like a moron. "Ouch."

Someone's head popped up, and Dylan saw neat raven hair and expressionless black eyes, and for some unknown reason her face turned a red color. "K…Karasuma?"

The ravenette, Karasuma, merely nodded in response, then looked at her, "What about you, Miss Dylan?" The brunette's face turned a darker shade of red. She was suddenly glad that it was really dark there.

"Um, well….." she began, looking around for something to keep her eyes away from those deep onyx hues and was forcing herself to stay away from the sudden unexplainable urge to feel his soft obsidian locks, "I guess that I just fell asleep…I had a rough night last night, stayed up until 2:30am doing a research paper," She admitted a little reluctantly, hoping that he would scold her harshly for doing such a stupid thing. She didn't know Karasuma very well though.

"Well, next time, get some rest and don't overwork yourself…okay?" His calm, almost monotonous voice was reassuring to the brunette, who nodded and thanked him. A sudden thought stuck Dylan.

"Um……Karasuma?"

"Hm?"

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"Through the door," he replied simply, making Dylan stare at him for about 7 minutes before finally shaking her head.

"The door is locked; I've already tried it about eleventy million times!" Okay, that was exaggerated, but it was the only way Dylan stopped herself from panicking since she really hated to be locked in for more than 30 minutes at the most.

Karasuma looked at the slightly panicking brunette and walked over to her, patting her head awkwardly, "I'll find a way out. Wait here, okay?" Dylan nodded dumbly with a blush plastered to her face, and the ravenette got up and started to search around.

_What has gotten into me??? I can't believe it! In my old school, no one who I had a crush on even knew that I existed, and here I am, getting a crush on a boy who is so helpful it's got my heart pounding! He is very cute though……..STOP IT!!!! _

She was having a mental war with herself, trying hard not to run and find the male who had just disappeared to who-knows-where, when something fell down close to her. The startled brunette gave out a squeak, then whispered, "Kara…suma?"

The figure got up, and she now wished that she didn't say anything for he had her pinned down, covering her mouth with his hand. "Don't speak, girlie…I'll have fun with you…" He had a strange accent, and she realized that he was another transfer student, the one from Romania.

Her instincts kicked in and she bit his hand. Hard.

He gave out a pained yell and jumped off of her, and she scrambled to her feet and grabbed the nearest thing for defense. She sighed a little, realizing that it was a chair, but held it up anyway to see that the guy was down on the ground with an ever-so-calm looking Karasuma twisting his arm backwards. "Are you okay?" The ravenette asked, his onyx eyes locking onto the brunette's sapphire ones, and she nodded, placing the chair back.

Karasuma let go of the guy, who sped off somewhere else and ended up crashing into the wall. Dylan snickered. She couldn't help it, since it was just too stupid of the guy.

"I found a way out of here…come on." Karasuma said plainly, and Dylan followed him to a different set of doors, both of which were opened. They both stepped into cool air and she breathed deeply.

The brunette smiled at Karasuma, not really expecting anything. But she gasped lightly when she saw him smiling ever-so-lightly back at her, his eyes soft.

"I'll see you tomorrow then…" he said lightly, almost in a whisper.

"Y-yeah…see you…" Dylan said shyly, and waved to him as he walked off in a different direction of where she was heading.

_What a day! I wonder what tomorrow brings….she mused lightly, then blushed when she remembered the ravenette's soft voice echoing lightly in her head._

"_I'll see you tomorrow then…"_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Well then, there's Chapter Two for you! Hey I rhymed! xD_ _Coming up next in "Into The Fray: The Rumble Has Begun!": The Pages Are Turning! Someone Likes To Read Too Much!_ _And please, reviews will definitely help me in my thought process area! Please send me your ideas, and I'll give you the credit during the intro to the newest chapter!_ _Thank you, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!_ _~Aubree The Crazed _

[Type text]


End file.
